


The Halloween Museum Party

by Lady_LB



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Halloween, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Miraculous Spooktober, Party, Past Character Death, Past Miraculous Holders, Sombre Panthere, mentions of war time activities, mummy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LB/pseuds/Lady_LB
Summary: Chloe thought that it would be a wonderful idea to throw a Halloween party in a museum with a new exhibit of a cursed mummy of a past Miraculous holder.Nothing could go wrong right?Especially when the mummy wakes up and wants to kiss Ladybug.





	1. Who's your Mummy?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, this could be set in late season 2 (minus the last 2 episodes) so there may be some references to future episodes not yet aired in your area.
> 
> I've always loved Halloween and felt guilty about not having a Halloween themed story, so this is it. 
> 
> First chapter is the longest one. The following chapters will probably be half the size or less.
> 
> As usual, all characters belong the gifted writers and owners of Miraculous Ladybug.  
> Except for Sombre Panthere, the mummy of a past miraculous holder.

“Marinette! Come on, we’re going to be late to the Halloween party!” Alya protested. “I want to get there early!”

“Oh, come on Alya, it’s not that big of a deal.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she finished putting on the accessories to her costume. “only Chloe would think that having a Halloween party in a museum is a good idea.”

“Gurl, it gives it authenticity and the coolest atmosphere, you’ve got to admit that! The party is starting an hour after the museum closes for the day, the sun may still be up but I’m hoping that means I can get a sneak peak at the exhibit hall where they have the new Egyptian mummy exhibit!” Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm and jumped up and down. “It features the mummy of someone who was possibly a miraculous holder! He was called Sombre Panthere and there’s rumors that he’s cursed!”

“And you think Chloe will let us in early for you to get your sneak peak?” Marinette asked in disbelief as she straightened her fake ears.

“Of course! It’s official Ladyblog business Gurl! Besides,” she winked at Marinette, “that girl loves the camera and would love to show me around as long as she’s in the shot… this is such an important exhibit Mari, I’m willing to deal with it. She’ll let me in and show me around!”

“She’ll make me wait outside.” Marinette grumbled. “If she lets me in at all.”

“Hey,” Alya put her hand on Marinette’s shoulder to comfort her. “You’ve been saying that she’s been doing better lately, give her a chance to prove it, okay?”

Marinette smiled at her friend and nodded.

\-----

At the museum, it wasn’t hard to talk Chloe into letting Alya and Marinette into the museum for a private tour of the new exhibit as most of the museum was locked up for the night and the caterer and the DJ Chloe had hired were setting up for the party. Of course, they were welcome as long as Marinette stayed out of the shot of course.

“I wouldn’t want my authentic Bee costume to be shamed by that tacky reproduction of that useless cat anyway.” Chloe explained as she eyed Marinette’s Chat Noir costume.

Marinette stayed calm as Alya kept her at bay with her hand on her shoulder to please behave, she wanted to have this preview so much after all. Plus, Marinette knew that her costume was the perfect feminine reproduction of Chat’s costume, she’d worked with him so much as Ladybug, she would know and she had made it herself.

The major differences were a knee length leather skirt with slits up the sides to her thighs for easier movement over black leggings, boots with heels and a sash with a bow for a tail instead of a belt. The leather like jacket was perfect in every detail, including the bell, but cut to fit her form perfectly. And of course, she had made a black purse for Tikki’s comfort.

After a glance at Alya’s Ladybug costume, Chloe allowed, “I suppose that your costume is acceptable to be seen with me, I have worked with Ladybug myself, we’re best friends and I can see that is a decent replica.” Alya and Marinette bit their tongues. Alya because she had worked with Ladybug longer as Rena Rouge and Marinette because she was Ladybug, she wasn’t Chloe’s best friend and she had made Alya’s costume to be perfect, including the hidden zipper.

Chloe continued, “come along, I don’t have all day.” She then huffed not so quietly as she led the way, “if I’m not here, how will all these incompetents know what to do?”

As Chloe led Alya and a trailing Marinette down a hall to the actual exhibit, since the party was being held in the main conference hall, Marinette heard someone call out as they left, “great she’s gone! Now we can actually get some work done!”

Marinette tried to keep her snicker to herself.

\-----

“But Father!” Adrien protested, “the costume’s been made especially for this event!”

“You need to practice your piano and your Chinese Adrien, your work has been less than exceptional of late.” Gabriel informed him. “It is merely a school party and far too beneath you.”

Deciding to change tactics, Adrien supplied, “but father, Chloe will be disappointed if I don’t go, she’s hosting it.”

Gabriel exhaled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fine, you may go, but you must spend an extra hour on each of your activities tomorrow to make up for your poor grades.”

Adrien grinned and gave his father a quick hug, “thank you father! I’m going to get ready!” He ran out of there before his father had the chance to change his mind.

\-----

Following behind Alya and Chloe, Marinette felt her new black purse shake and she opened it as they went on ahead in the minimal lighting provided for the after-hours staff.

“Marinette!” Tikki whispered, “I don’t like this, I’m sensing something familiar.”

“Oh? What is it? Does it have to do with the exhibit?”

“I don’t know, but what I’m sensing isn’t something good.”

“Could it have to do with this Sombre Panthere guy? He’s the mummy that is featured in the exhibit.”

Tikki’s eyes went wide as she asked, “did you say Sombre Panthere? The Dark Panther?” Tikki looked very worried for some reason.

“Yes, that’s him.” Marinette angled her purse so she could see the mummy on a dais in a glass display.

“We should probably find out what’s carved on his coffin.” The coffin was across the room, “he was a miraculous holder Marinette, but not a good one.”

“Really?” Marinette whispered to Tikki as she walked her over to the coffin, letting Tikki get a look.

“He was… evil. One of the worst holders of the black cat miraculous ever.” Tikki whispered as she read some of the hieroglyphs on the coffin. “I don’t like what this says Marinette. You can’t be in the same building as the mummy and be transformed as Ladybug. Promise me!”

“Marinette! Catch up! We’re going to leave you behind!” Alya called out to her friend, interrupting Tikki.

“Alright, I’m coming!” Marinette called back and then whispered to Tikki, “we’ll have to sneak away during the party to look closer.”

“Promise me Marinette!”

Marinette nodded, “I’ll do my best.”

\-----

The sun was still up for another hour at least as the moon began to rise over the buildings in broad daylight as Adrien exited his limo, dressed as…Ladybug. He wore a red polka dotted suit fitted to his figure and a yo-yo around his waist with the Ladybug mask. The only thing that wasn’t real about it was the zipper in the back and it wasn’t magic. He had bribed Plagg to hide in his hair.

Having arrived about fifteen minutes early, Adrien walked in and found Nino dressed as well, maybe he was going for Chat Noir? He was still wearing his headphones, which totally gave the guy away, but the cheap headband cat ears, the black t-shirt, black jeans, the black mask that didn’t cover his nose and a bell on a necklace was his costume. Considering that Nino really wasn’t the creative type, Adrien smiled anyway, proud that his friend thought so much of his alter ego to even attempt to dress like him.

“Hey Nino. What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing Dude. Just waiting for the party to start and for Alya to finish her tour by Chloe and of course the editing and posting of said video.”

“Tour?”

Nino chuckled, “Alya convinced Chloe to give her a personal tour of the new exhibit since there are rumors that the mummy used to be a miraculous holder.”

“Oh?”

“Yep, apparently he had the same miraculous as Chat Noir.” Nino commented as Adrien’s eyebrows rose at the concept of there having been other Chat’s before him but never knowing anything about them. Nino then grinned, “Speaking of Chat Noir, you should see Marinette’s outfit. She’s smoking Dude, and this is coming from a taken man!”

“Marinette? She dressed as Chat Noir?” He couldn’t help the wide grin that broke across his face.

“Yep, she and Alya came together, but hey, could you maybe help a bro out?” Nino had plotted this line with Alya of course.

Adrien shrugged, “sure, what can I do to help?”

“Well, I was thinking since you’re Ladybug and she’s Chat Noir, you could maybe hang out together tonight? That way Alya can be my Ladybug.” Nino winked at Adrien.

Adrien laughed, “sure, I love hanging out with my friends.”

Nino, “no dude, I’m talkin like you hang with Mari, I hang with Alya, like on a date.”

Adrien’s throat went dry, “a-a date?”

Nino shrugged, “well, for me and Alya, it’s more of a pity date for you.”

“Nino, that’s harsh!” Adrien chided. “If I did go out with Marinette it wouldn’t be like that, she’s awesome Nino and any guy would be lucky to go out with her.”

“Well yeah, I just call them like I see them. I don’t know how many girls would be willing to be seen with you wearing that! Poor Marinette!” Nino pretended to be blinded, “the horror of Adrien Agreste in a spandex polka-dotted bodysuit! My eyes! My eyes!”

Adrien scowled at Nino as he figured out that the burning comment wasn’t against Marinette but against his outfit. “Ha ha, very funny Nino. I just like her okay? Honestly, father would never have let me out in this if I weren’t wearing the mask.”

“Dude your father knows you’re wearing that!”

“Why do you think it fits so well? He had one of his designers make sure that it fits just right and that the mask wouldn’t fall off.” Adrien smirked, happy that he could honor his Lady by wearing a suit like hers.

Nino snorted, “well, I do have to admit that you are the best-looking male Ladybug here, but that’s not saying much.”

Nino’s and Adrien’s phones pinged at the same time, “well, that’s probably Alya posting her video on the Ladyblog.”

“Hey guys!” Alya came running up, “you should check out the exhibit! It’s so cool!” Then she eyed Adrien in his Ladybug outfit and she grinned, knowing the effect that it’d have on her bestie. “Looking good by the way guys,” she leaned over and gave Nino a quick peck on the cheek and he instantly blushed.

“Alya.” Nino whispered.

Alya ignored him and asked, “hey, Adrien is it okay if I steal my guy away for the night?”

That’s when the lights flickered out and the ground rocked.

In the distance, where probably only Adrien could probably hear it above the din of the alarmed party goers, he heard something large and made of glass shatter.


	2. Evacuate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is annoyed as her party gets called off and Alya races to find Marinette with Adrien not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter

“Akuma?” Alya asked hesitantly.

“Maybe, we probably ought to head out of the building just in case.” Adrien commented as the emergency lights came on as he tried to think of a way to go and investigate.

“Wait! Marinette had to go use the bathroom! I need to go and find her!” Alya explained as she turned her back on the boys and charged back into the museum, sidestepping the guards who had already started to escort people out and directing them to the nearest akuma shelter.

The guards stopped Nino and Adrien from following Alya however.

“But my party!” They heard Chloe whine loudly on the other side of the room as a man that was obviously the director of the museum was standing beside her with a frown on his face.

“I’m sorry Md. Bourgeois but you cannot host a party in a building operating on emergency power.”

“But, but…” She looked close to tears then took a sniff, “I’m calling my Daddy!” She then took off in a huff.

The director rolled his eyes and left to see what had caused the black out.

“Hey Nino, can you distract the guard?” Adrien whispered to his friend, “I’m going to see if I can help find Mari.”

“Sure dude!” Nino then proceeded to talk to one the nearby guards and Adrien was able to slip inside the museum to transform into Chat Noir, just in case.

That was when he heard the scream.


	3. The Monster Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is caught by the Mummy.  
> Alya comes to the rescue.

Marinette and Tikki were about to enter the new exhibit when the lights went out and the ground shook. Then they heard a glass case shatter ahead of them, probably coming from the exhibit.

Getting her phone out to use as a flashlight, Marinette looked around the hallway that they were in.

“I don’t see anything Tikki, should I transform?” Marinette whispered.

Tikki quietly whispered back, “no Marinette. Something doesn’t feel right and if it’s what I’m afraid it is, the last thing you want to do is transform around Sombre Panthere.”

“Why?”

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s just get out of here, but be careful okay?”

Marinette nodded at her and turned around to leave, only to run into the broad chest of a man wrapped in ancient linens. His foul-smelling mouth opened as he spoke, somehow magically in French, as he said, “My Lady,” as he grabbed Marinette’s arms in a vice like grip and lifted her off the ground. “My Woman.” The Mummy declared as he bent down towards Marinette, preparing to kiss her as he growled an order, “transform!”

Marinette screamed.

\-----

That scream made Alya run.

Chat Noir wasn’t far behind.

\-----

“Let me go!” Marinette squirmed.

“You are mine woman. Now transform so that you can kiss me and be my bride!”

“Not on your sarcophagus!” Alya yelled as she slid across the floor and kicked the mummy’s legs out from under him.

Dropping Marinette in the fall, the mummy screamed in anger. “Aghhh!”

\-----

In another part of the city, in a large dark room stood a dark figure.

“Ah, I sense an evil presence full of rage and anger. Fly away my akuma and akumatize him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya came in just after the mummy ordered Marinette to transform. (so no reveal there...)
> 
> I think that's one of my first representations of Hawkmoth sending out his akuma, it's repetitive to me on the show so I never like covering it. So short and sweet. I figure if a machine can be akumatized, why not a cursed mummy?


	4. To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette try to fight the Mummy, but he gets akumatized.

“Come on Marinette!” Alya screamed as she pulled Marinette away from the fallen mummy who was now getting back on his feet, blocking the exit.

The Mummy stood and hollowly announced, “you delay the inevitable.” Then he looked towards Marinette, “Woman! Ladybug! You shall be mine once again! After we kiss we will be together forever!”

Sombre Panthere lurched towards Marinette, who darted away from him and kicked his side, only for him to recover quickly and toss the attacking Alya over his shoulder. His movements would be slow and jerky one moment, probably from being dead for so long, but sometimes he was quick to respond as well, making him that much more dangerous.

He caught Marinette’s next attack and threw her against a wall, she slid down and landed heavily on her backside. His hollow eyes, lacking eyeballs, racked over Marinette and she automatically shivered.

“You cannot win against me little woman. All I need is your lips on my own and we shall be together forever.”

It was at that moment that the little black butterfly that had somehow entered the museum landed on his necklace and he morphed into a super mummy, almost twice as big as he was before and with a black cat or panther like head on his shoulders. He wore Egyptian dress and he was armed now with a curved sword and a small Egyptian scepter too.

“Hawkmoth.” Marinette grumbled.

“Woman! You WILL be mine! Then I will give your miraculous to Hawkmoth, for after we kiss we will not need them anymore!” He declared as he reached towards Marinette, only for him to be knocked to the side as Chat Noir’s baton knocked his arm out of the way.

Chat Noir only had to yell, “run!” And Alya started dragging Marinette away from the fight since she was the target, after a second of hesitation, they escaped.

Chat Noir stood between the mummy and his prey for just a moment, sparring with him, but finding that while he could deflect the mummy’s blade, he was outmatched as he kept losing ground to him. With a reckless move, he darted under his slashing blade and like Alya before he knocked the towering mummy to the ground using his baton.

That was when Chat Noir decided to retreat and check on Mari and hopefully get some much-needed information to defeat the mummy as he waited for Ladybug to appear.

Growling loudly, Sombre Panthere yelled, “I will get you woman! And your little cat too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I just couldn't help the reference to the Wizard of Oz there lol.


	5. Princess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a quick breather after escaping the akumatized mummy, Chat Noir calls Mari Princess in front of Alya.

Marinette and Alya stopped behind a car parked near the Louvre to catch their breath and to hide.

“Woman! You SHALL be mine!” A loud voice called from within the Louvre.

Chat Noir landed beside Marinette and he quickly asked, “Princess! Why is he after you?”

She was about to respond when Alya turned around and answers for her, “that thing thinks Mari is his Ladybug!”

Chat Noir blushes slightly, hoping that Alya hadn’t heard him calling Mari his Princess. Then he blushed another shade as he took in Marinette’s costume, she was adorable as Chat Noir.

Marinette shrugged, “I guess I look like her to him?” She looked to the side as she gave that weak explanation.

Chat Noir looked at the sheepish Mari as she clears her throat and then hesitantly looks over the car that they were hiding behind. “He seems determined to get his Ladybug back though.”

“Well, didn’t you hear him? One kiss from his Ladybug,” Alya elbowed Marinette and gave her an uncomfortable glance, “and then they can be together forever. Maybe you should just pucker up.” Alya teased.

“ALYA!” Marinette shrieked.

Chat Noir frowned slightly as he was used to the girls teasing each other, giving no comment as he looked over the car for the approach of the akumatized mummy man.

Marinette chuckled uneasily as she drew her legs into herself as she crouched down, “yeah, but can you believe he thinks that I’m her? I mean, uh, I’m nothing like Ladybug!”

“Gurl, if I didn’t know better, I’d think that you were Ladybug myself!” Alya claimed.

Chat Noir whipped his head around and stared at Alya and then glanced at his Princess. Actually, now that he thought about it, he could see the resemblance. Same looks, similar personalities. No way, could she have been there in front of him this whole time?

Turning to her friend, Marinette points out, “Umm, shouldn’t we be trying to get out of here? To somewhere safer than this Alya? I’m sure that Chat Noir has much better things to do than look out for us right now.”

“Gurl, no way! This is like the story of a century! A mummy comes to life calling for his beloved and gets akumatized! I’m going back in for some footage!” She looks at Chat Noir, “take her somewhere safer lover boy!” She teasingly winks at him and then runs off to try to find Sombre Panthere.

Adrien sighed, Alya heard him calling Marinette Princess after all.

He cleared his throat, not sure whether or not to admit that he was fairly convinced that she could be Ladybug.

“Chat?” Marinette looked to him and shyly asked, “can you take me somewhere safer please?”

He smiled, that was something that he could definitely do. If she was Ladybug, she would need a more private place to transform. Besides, if she wasn’t his Lady, it was a good excuse to carry his Princess too.

“Certainly Purr-incess.” He answered as he scooped her up and was about to leap away when the car that they were hiding behind collapsed under the weight of Sombre Panthere, his sword at his side as he grabbed Chat Noir by the scruff of his neck and held him up in the air, his considerable size dwarfed Chat Noir and he was able to hold him up in the air with one arm easily.

“So, this is my replacement Plagg?” Sombre Panthere sneered through his catlike fangs and teeth. “Pitiful. One so weak would not be able to stop me from getting my Woman.”

He then looked down at Marinette, who had fallen to the ground as he had captured Chat Noir, “hello, My Woman!”

“She is not yours!” Chat Noir struggled as Sombre Panthere laughed.

“I’m my own woman!” Marinette yelled as she dropped to the ground, threw her legs around the villain’s legs and twisted, knocking him down to the ground and causing him to drop Chat Noir.

“Let’s go Kitty!” She cried out as Chat Noir quickly scooped her up.

“Your wish is my command Princess!” He answered as he jumped across the rooftops.

They heard the scream of the frustrated villain behind them. “I will get you back Woman! I will find you, even if I have to destroy this city to find you!”


	6. Guess Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a necessary chat with Chat Noir.

Sighing, Marinette told Chat Noir, “Take me home Chat, there’s something that I need to get.”

Chat Noir nodded and adjusted his course, they were there within a few minutes, not saying a word until they got there. She wasn’t surprised that he remembered her house, he had visited a few times before after all.

“You’re probably wondering what that was all about.” Marinette told Chat Noir as he set her down on her balcony. “Just, um,” she sighed, “come on in.”

She opened her skylight and climbed in as a helicopter flew over, probably to keep tabs on Sombre Panthere. They could hear sirens and rumbling in the distance.

They had some time, but not much.

Adrien swallowed, this could be it. His doubts could be erased once he went inside, but Chat Noir was brave and ready to know, so he followed her.

He’d been in Marinette’s room before. There were less photographs of Adrien on her walls now, but there were still quite a few. He was beginning to wonder if she was more than a fan, if only that were true, he took comfort in knowing that if she was Ladybug, at least they were friends, on both sides of the mask. They didn’t have time to discuss everything though.

Marinette wasted no time as she turned towards him. “Chat, Kitty, I didn’t want it to come out this way, I was hoping that…”

“You’re Ladybug.” He interrupted happily.

She continued, “…that we’d be able to reveal ourselves to each other after we defeated Hawkmoth, wait you knew?”

He nodded, “after talking to Alya and with you being such a beautiful and convincing Chat Noir," she blushed at the compliment, "it was strange that any Chat Noir would mistake you for who you are, my Lady.” He bowed and she blushed slightly. “I’m assuming Sombre Panthere could sense who you are?”

Marinette sighed and went to her computer and to a plate of cookies, “you’re probably right Chaton. Come on out Tikki.” She encouraged her kwami.

“Marinette! He wasn’t sure that you were Ladybug! Now he knows!” Tikki objected as she flew out of her purse and then took the cookie that Marinette was offering her and began to nibble on it. Marinette handed another to Chat Noir who ate it in two quick bites.

“Tikki, I just had a thousand-year-old mummy isolate me and try to make out with me in the museum. If it weren’t for Alya finding us, I’d probably be married to a mummy right now!” Marinette griped.

Chat Noir angrily growled, “he did WHAT!” He took a defensive pose as if his hackles were raised.

Marinette turned towards him, placed her hands on his shoulders to calm him down and she decided to be honest, “he was trying to kiss me Chat. But he didn’t, thankfully.” She exhaled in relief. “He’s a little bit old to be my first kiss after all.”

“I thought I was your first kiss,” he smirked at her as he waggled his eyebrows, “you know, the whole Dark Cupid thing you never clarified with me until someone else came up with photographic evidence.” He sung.

“That was different and doesn’t count, it was an emergency.” She defended as she bopped him on the nose.”

“Uh, huh. I think you secretly like me Princess.” He eagerly answered, “maybe even looooove me. Only a kiss of true love could have broken the curse after all.”

“That’s not, uh, you’re confusing things Chat Noir.” She huffed, “besides, I’m saving my first kiss for someone else Kitty.”

Still smirking, Adrien asked, “Who?”


	7. Who is the Lucky Guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir's wants to satisfy his curiosity before he's willing to talk about the situation at hand.

“Come on my Lady, you can tell me. Who’s the lucky guy?” Chat asked cockily.

Marinette shook her head no.

“How do you know that I’m not the guy that you’re thinking of Bugaboo? I could be anyone under this mask.” He glanced at the photos of himself on her walls.

She almost snorted as she waved off the idea, “I doubt that you’re Adrien Agreste under there, so keep dreaming Kitty.”

His smirk widened gleefully as Tikki interrupted. “If you two can stop flirting now…we can deal with stopping that akuma.”

Marinette choked, “we were not!”

Tikki gave her chosen as sideways glance, “yeah, sure you weren’t. But the thing is there is an akuma out there that is trying to hunt down Marinette because he’s convinced that she’s Ladybug. He’s an excellent tracker and we don’t have much time. Plagg and I need to talk to you both about Sombre Panthere.” She then gave a knowing grin as she sweetly asked, “So, if you don’t mind Chat Noir, can you de-transform please?”

“Wait! Just because he knows my secret identity, it doesn’t mean that I have to know his!” Marinette defended.

“You know I don’t mind My Lady.” He sat down on her chaise easily, knowing that this conversation would take a while.

“I don’t want to put you or your family at risk Chaton.” She defended.

He angled his head like the cat he was. “Why? It would make things easier for us and it would be fair if you knew who I am too.”

“This isn’t about fairness, I want you and your family and friends to be safe!”

“Why Princess, I didn’t know you cared!” He dramatically held his hand to his chest and swooned.

She groaned, “of course I care about you, you stupid cat!” She gasped and slapped her hands on her mouth like she had said the worst swear word possible.

Chat Noir grinned like he’d just received the greatest gift ever, which he had. “You like me.” He easily stated. “As more than just a partner or friend. Or even as a best friend.” He cocked his head the other way, “don’t you?”

She gulped, fighting a small blush, “we don’t have time for this Chaton!”

“I bet you like me just as much as your model!” He challenged.

Tikki let out a soft groan.

“He’s not just a model!” Marinette growled, “he’s a wonderful, sweet, kind and thoughtful person! I don’t care whether or not he looks good on the catwalk!” Then she swallowed as she asked, “why are you smiling like that?”

Looking like the cat that ate the proverbial canary he looked to the side, “why, I don’t know what you mean Purr-incess!”

Then he had a wicked grin as he looked at her and teased, “so if it weren’t for this Adrien guy, you would have given me a chance, huh?”

It was more than a challenge, it was a statement of true fact.

Marinette sighed, not willing to lose or agree. “Kitty, we don’t have time for this…”

“You’re not disagreeing!” He sung happily.

“I agree.” Tikki spoke up, “whether or not you love each other is a debate to be answered later.”

Both teenagers looked at the kwami with wide eyes as they responded, “what?”

Tikki sighed, “look, I know the whole identity reveal came as a surprise, but you both need to be on the same page. So, Marinette is Ladybug, you’ve got that right and seem to be fine with it.” She looked at Chat intensely and he nodded.

“Actually, I think it still needs to sink in a bit.” He then honestly replied as he brushed his hair back and rested his hand on the back of his neck for a moment.

“Well, we can work with that. Let’s leave the decision of knowing who Chat Noir is until later so we can concentrate on the here and now.” Tikki then giggled.

Chat Noir snickered, “so we can concentrate. Right.” He drawled out the last word and snickered.

“That’s the Plagg in you that is talking I’m sure.” Tikki retorted.

“Wait, we take on the personalities of our kwami when we’re transformed?” Marinette asked.

“Not necessarily, it’s more like influenced. The thing is, we need Plagg here too to talk about this Sombre Panthere. He used to be his charge and he would know what to expect from him best.” Tikki reiterated.

“But how can we talk with Plagg while he’s transformed Tikki?” Marinette asked.

“Simple, he’ll just have to de-transform.” Tikki shrugged.


	8. Come out Plagg or We're just Friends.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They figure out a way for Chat to de-transform without revealing himself.
> 
> That dreaded phrase, "we're just friends" gets uttered once again. Do we even have time for a touch of angst?

“What?” Marinette asked in disbelief, “you just said that we’ll discuss his revealing himself until later and then you ask him to de-transform?!”

“Hey,” Chat Noir held up a gloved hand, “I don’t mind either way, I want to see Bugaboo’s reaction.” He smirked, again.

“Not right now Chat Noir.” Tikki scolded as she held her little head in annoyance. “I’m suggesting that Marinette keeps her back to you while you let go of your transformation so that we can talk.”

He smiled happily, “but what if she gets tempted by my hotness?”

“Chaton,” Marinette sighed, “will you please let go of your insistence that if I see who you are I’d fall in love with you instantly?”

He shrugged and bit his tongue, far too tempted to say ‘too late,’ he was a superhero and he wanted her to be able to concentrate on the battle. He could surprise his Lady later, sure that they’d be together soon after this akuma was defeated, and he couldn’t be happier.

Standing up Chat Noir agreed with the kwami. “Let’s do it Tikki, please keep an eye on your ‘Adrien is hot’ collage Princess.” He pointed to the wall opposite himself.

“What?” She asked as she turned towards the wall, blushing furiously as she heard him call out.

“Plagg, claws in.” There was a bright flash and then he said, “don’t give into temptation now Princess. I can assure you that I’m just as hot as your Adrien there, if not hotter.” He purred.

“A-Kid! Leave the girl alone and let’s just deal with this situation.” A black cat kwami flew into Marinette’s view, “you can flirt with her later.”

Chat Noir placed his hands-on Marinette’s shoulders. “Just as a precaution my Lady.” Daring to hope that she wouldn’t shove him away immediately.

Marinette shrugged, “don’t worry, it’s fine.”

Pleasantly surprised, he dared a second later to ask, “Would it be okay if I hugged you then My Lady?” He hesitantly asked as his kwami groaned.

Marinette sighed, “if it will help you focus. Just remember, we’re just friends alright?”

Chat Noir sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her gently, resting his head on hers. She placed her hands-on top of his own in a comfortable hug. She didn’t even look down to see why he was wearing such thin, stretchable material, like a costume, but she decided not to dwell on that.

He exhaled painfully, “what sad words My Lady, I never knew how much those words could sting.”

“You’ll learn to live with it.” She sighed as she muttered, “like I have.”

“Meowch.” Adrein commented as he frowned, knowing she was talking about him, but he knew he needed to pay attention right now. So, he focused on enjoying on being allowed to and able to hold her at the moment.

Marinette patted his arm. “It’s time to focus Minou.”

“I completely agree.” Tikki having already flown into Plagg’s arms and they had spun around briefly in midair, as she continued, “it’s good to see you Plagg!”

“That’s stinky sock to you Sugarcube!” Plagg announced as Tikki groaned.

Marinette giggled as Chat Noir chuckled behind her.

They let go of each other and floated in front of their chosen, “well, maybe you should get started Tiks, you’re the best story teller.”

“But you know how Sombre Panthere became what he is, so please, do tell us about him.”

“Fine.” Plagg whined. “He was one of the most fearsome cat’s I’ve had yet, so get ready for Storytime kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but at this point sometimes I just want Marinette to throw the whole 'we're just friends' phrase in Adrien's face and I took the opportunity here. Had to reference a bit of his previous stupidity in his face there, my bad. Things will get better for them though, eventually...


	9. Sombre Panthere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear the mummy's back story.

Plagg sighed, “Sombre Panthere, the Dark Panther, relished in being Chat Noir. Towards the end of his life he forced me to hold his transformation nearly full time, it caused his cat tendencies to go off the charts.”

“No kidding.” Adrien commented.

“Ahem.” Plagg ignored him and continued, “he was a minor Prince of Egypt but also a general of an army, he always led the way into battle, causing destruction wherever he went.”

“Meaning he abused his powers.” Marinette pointed out.

“Tomato, ta-mato.” Plagg shrugged. “He didn’t meet his Ladybug until he’d almost lost himself completely to his addiction to power. Unlike most Chat Noir’s, while he understood that she had a civilian form, he didn’t truly recognize her and love her until she was transformed, even after he knew her identity, he was too far gone to truly understand. He was… cruel to her civilian side. He wanted her to remain transformed by his side forever. Even if it was by force.”

Tikki sighed, “and he did try to force her a few times, meaning kisses or marriage, but, uh, fortunately she was almost always able to get away from him before anything more than a kiss happened, despite his obsession with her.”

Marrinette shuttered and Chat Noir held her close to comfort her.

“He was able to track her in life, her civilian side, having used his miraculous too much, he could sense the connection that Tikki and I share kid.” Plagg informed them as he glanced at Adrien, hinting at the danger that Marinette was now in.

“Which is probably why he’s latched onto you Marinette.” Tikki spoke up, “he can sense that you are Ladybug, but he wants you to transform into her so he can kiss you for some reason.”

Adrien growled behind Marinette and she shivered as his grip tightened before calling back to him, “calm down Kitty, I don’t plan on planting one on him today.” She patted his arm around her waist in reassurance.

“Never.” He commented. “Not on my watch.”

“So, let’s come back to the issue at hand kids.” Plagg offered. “Sombre Panthere was so addicted to his powers he sometimes lost control of himself. He would let the cat side take over in battle, barely being able to aim his cataclysm away from living things. He took out a few enemies’ horses and a few elephants that way. Not too terrible of a deed, but still not good. Although usually he’d create a small chasm or canyon under his enemies’ feet when he got the chance too.”

“That sounds like it would hurt.” Mari commented.

Plagg shrugged, “less than dying by the blade. I don't think anyone died that way. Anyhow, he and his Ladybug were on opposing sides during a war. They sometimes met together to try to defeat one another, one on one. He tried to get her to join him and she tried to get him to change his ways etc.”

“But being a pair, they were evenly matched.” Tikki added, “neither of them were able to keep the upper hand for long.” She sighed, “they had only known each other in person for a few weeks until the inevitable happened.”

“They killed each other?” Marinette offered in small voice.

Plagg nodded, “from a certain point of view. On the battlefield one day when his army fought hers the unthinkable happened.” He took a deep breath, “One of his captains managed to mortally wound her with an arrow, against orders. After that…” Plagg sighed and looked sad as he paused.

Tikki spoke up to continue, “after that Sombre Panthere lost all control and used cataclysm on his captain.”

Both Marinette and Chat Noir were both shocked.

“One of his other captains realized how dangerous he had become, and concerned that the death of his beloved would cause Sombre to become even more of a monster, he stabbed him in the back.  He died holding his dying Ladybug in his arms.” Tikki gently continued as she patted Plagg reassuringly.

“So why is he back?” Marinette asked.

“Well, we weren’t there to see what happened,” Tikki explained.

“Obviously.” Plagg pointed out, “but his father had a sorcerer on retainer and I bet he cursed, or in his mind blessed, his son that he could rise during the Festival of the Dead.”

“I read enough in the museum on the coffin to confirm that.” Tikki agreed.

Plagg nodded, “Well, when he was alive I heard him discussing the idea of doing something like that if one of them were killed, they planned on having it so that if the Black Cat kissed Ladybug, then they, Sombre Panthere and his Ladybug, would be together forever.”

“Wait,” Chat Noir spoke up, “why couldn’t he just kiss his own Ladybug? Why is he after Marinette?”

Plagg groaned and Tikki giggled before Tikki answered sagely, “his Ladybug was low born and once she died and her identity revealed, it was unlikely that they would have preserved her body since no one would recognize her. Besides Sombre Panthere, and he didn’t exactly have the time to identify her. Her people were probably conquered by his army after their deaths.”

Plagg added, “besides, her body would have turned to ashes by now. Female warriors were tolerated at best.”

“Not celebrated.” Tikki added. “No matter how great her deeds were, she would receive a quick poor man’s burial.”

“Oh.” Marinette muttered as she patted Chat Noir’s arm, to comfort him as much as herself. He rubbed his cheek into her hair in response. His hold on her was surprisingly comforting.

Plagg went on, “unfortunately using Cataclysm to kill is kind of a curse in itself, Sombre Panthere’s soul has probably been stuck in limbo until you got too close to his coffin pigtails. Being that technically it’s the week of the Festival of the Dead… or All Hallow’s Eve to some people…”

“and since the moon has risen.” Tikki added. “A common ingredient in dark magic spells, nearly all the elements were there to bring him back.”

“Yep, I bet that all that you had to do was to get too close to his mummy and it caused the magic to kick in.” Plagg finished.

“Ugh.” Marinette groaned. “Just my luck huh?”

“Yeah.” Chat Noir agreed with a laugh at the irony. “So how do we defeat him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does this story haunt me? It keeps getting in the way of my other projects!   
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S. Sombre Panthere is/was evil, but has become that way because he misused his miraculous by protecting and expanding his country and wasn't entirely human by the time he died. I don't consider him entirely EVIL because there are reasons why he's the way he is and there was once a part of him that was good enough to get a miraculous and interest his Ladybug enough to not give a fatal blow. Is there a tinny tiny bit left of the good Panthere? Or will Marinette get smooched? Ehh, you'll have to read on to find out... until next time and thanks for reading!


	10. How do we defeat him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki has an idea about how to defeat the mummy.

“Well, there was something that mentioned how to release the mummy from his curse at the display in the museum, but unfortunately he woke up and I couldn’t read it all.” Tikki shrugged. “The murals they preserved from his tomb could very well tell us how to defeat him.”

“Hmm, we definitely need to get back there then.” Marinette thought. “but how to do we get past an over powered Chat Noir?”

“He’s not Chat Noir now, I am.” Chat almost growled, “and he’s keeping his claws off my Ladybug.”

While he couldn’t see her face, he could practically feel her roll her eyes at his protective nature.

While patting his arm wrapped around her, his lady said, “Kitty, we’ll get through this, but we have to know what he wants.”

He fought the urge to turn her around and look into her gorgeous eyes to disagree, he just tightened his hold on her for a moment. “He’s been pretty blunt about that. He wants to kiss you.”

“But we need to know why Chaton. Is that part of the curse? A way to finish it or just his crazy desire to finally get his woman? Does he even realize I’m not her?”

Adrien couldn’t help the low growl at the back of his throat. “Does it even matter? Why don’t we get rid of the akuma first?”

“Well, I can’t transform without attracting his attention big time.”

“That’s true!” Tikki cried out, “it would be like giving him directions to your whereabouts. Distance seems to be your ally, who knows how easily he’ll be able to find you if you’re transformed.”

Adrien growled again.

“Down Kitty.” Marinette chuckled. “What I mean is if we defeat the monster, then I’ll be able to transform and purify the akuma. He was a bit of a handful before he was akumatized so we need to be careful.”

Chat finally nodded.

Then she said ominously, “while he was interested in catching me when I was nearby, haven’t you noticed that he hasn’t bothered coming after us?”

Chat Noir huffed. “That doesn’t mean that he’s given up.”

She was thoughtful for a moment. “No, I think he would know that I would come back.”

Plagg snorted as Tikki beamed.

“Princess?”

She turned around in his arms to face him with a smirk on her face and unfortunately for Chat Noir, with her eyes closed Marinette sweetly said, “since when does Ladybug run from a fight?”

Tikki spun in the air behind her as she cried, “Never!”


	11. Get your news here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the news to get an update on the situation with the mummy akuma.

“So how do we find out what our ‘mummy’ has been doing while he waits for us to regroup?” Chat Noir asked.

Turning back around in Chat Noir’s loving arms, with her back towards him Marinette squeezed his arms reassuringly, opening her eyes once more and answered him, “let’s turn on the news to find out.”

Holding Chat’s arms to direct him to turn with her, they turned towards her computer. Moving the mouse, the screen came alive and the screenshot of all the loving hearts drawn around his civilian face appeared. “My, my, my Bugaboo, you must really like that guy.”

She could just hear his smirk, not understanding why he sounded so happy about her liking Adrien Agreste. It was really weird, but they didn’t have time to deal with that now, so she decided to overlook it.

“Uh, let’s just ignore that shall we?” Marinette blushed as she clicked on the local news channel, glancing down and accidentally seeing his arms covered in fabric very much like her own costume. With a cute snort, she said, “so Ladybug huh?”

Chat Noir chuckled behind her as she felt him shrug, “well, I happen to adore her, so I dressed like my favorite superhero for a Halloween party, can you blame me, my lovely Chat Noir?” He teased as he dared to nuzzle her neck just out of her eyesight.

Marinette shrieked and then giggled, “Chat Noir stop that! It tickles!” She protested as she batted him away from her neck with one hand briefly.

Adrien sighed as he put his chin back on the top of her head, pleasantly surprised and counting his lucky stars that she hadn’t decked him.

“Time to pay attention Kitty.” Marinette said as she turned up the volume, where Nadja Chamack, the local newswoman, was speaking.

_…akuma by the name of Sombre Panthere has been rampaging through the area around the Louvre museum. Five minutes ago he left the area and he has just destroyed Notre Dame behind me. Apparently, he has two kinds of attacks besides his blade, he calls out cataclysm just like our own hero Chat Noir and can use the attack repeatedly having already taken down buildings and any car that crosses his path with it. The most frightful thing is he also has the ability to use his scepter to shoot people with a ray that turns them into some kind of a cat person?_

The screen panned out to show a crowd of cat people, who looked a lot like Chat Noir just with fur in various cat like colors.

_Once transformed, the cat people are completely obedient to the akuma’s will._

“Wow, it’s like a real-life anime cartoon!” Chat Noir eagerly commented as Nadja droned on, and Marinette could just imagine his eyebrows wiggle up and down suggestively, “now all we need is a heroine and her yokai boyfriend to come and save the day.”

“In your dreams Kitty.” Marinette deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m not kitten!”

That was when Nadja was hit and she turned into a cat person as well, turning to the camera she spoke in a dull voice.

_Ladybug, your Sombre Panthere is waiting. Come and kiss your love._

Marinette turned off the screen with a loud “Ugh! No Way! Time to transform Kitty, we need to get reinforcements!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few anime out there that I'm sure that Adrien or Chat Noir would love because in this story he loves anime. He's referring to some anime that is set at least partially in the past when yokai, or demons that looked mostly human but were some sort of demon, supposedly roamed the earth.  
> A popular yokai is a fox demon, like in Kamisama Kiss, the main character Tomoe looks like a handsome guy, but he has white hair and fox ears and a fox tail and has an attitude. He has powers too. (he reminds me of Felix, a more reserved Chat Noir etc.)  
> Inuyasha has a similar looking yokai hero, but he's a half dog demon and also has an attitude, and is also a powerful fighter.  
> Both of which has the yokai protecting or helping the heroine fulfill her duties, at first unwillingly but they start to really care for her, and then they help with the fighting the bad guy or curse etc.  
> I could just see Adrien eating those shows up. Especially Inuyasha.
> 
> P.S. I'm bumping up the rating on this story to Teen because the chapter before last about Sombre's life was pretty dark although not graphic per se, and there is obviously a fight and/or maybe a kiss coming up in the near future, so there's that too.


	12. 3 Miraculous to Go Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette directs Chat Noir to Master Fu's place to get the other team member's Miraculous as they discuss what they're going to need to do to defeat Sombre Panthere.

“So, who do we need my Lady?” Chat Noir asked after he had transformed as he picked her up bridal style and exiting her room, launching them towards Master Fu’s home. Marinette having already given him directions.

After a short knock on his door, Master Fu welcomed them into his home. “I see you have had at least a partial reveal?” He asked.

Marinette nodded and quickly informed him, “we didn’t have time to discuss whether or not Chat Noir should tell me who he is, we need to deal with this mummy akuma, Sombre Panthere.”

Raising his gloved hand Chat Noir interjected, “I’m all for a reveal by the way, Tikki thought we should wait though, something about staying focused?” Smirking at Marinette he added as he cocked his head, “I can hardly wait to see the look on your face Bugaboo!”

“Not now Chat!” She pleaded, embarrassed that he’d call her that, especially in front of Master Fu.

Chuckling Master Fu ignored her discomfort. “Ah, I’ve heard about him.” Master Fu rubbed his chin, “once a powerful miraculous wielder, he gave into his baser instincts without the balance of his Ladybug, until it was too late for her arrival to change their fates for the better. Such a sad story.”

“Yeah, well, he’s a real charmer now.” Marinette sarcastically replied, “he thinks that just because I’m Ladybug that he can kiss me!”

Chat Noir tensed and let out a low growl beside her.

“Ah yes, I’ve seen the news. What are your plans to defeat him?” Master Fu asked, “you must defeat the ancient magic that reanimated his corpse and defeat the akuma. Hmm, if you do it in that order, it may make your job easier.”

Marinette nodded, “that’s the plan, but we need help. I think we need the whole team.”

Master Fu nodded and went to retrieve the box containing the Miraculous. “Then the team you shall have.”

He opened the box and Marinette took out the Fox and the Bee miraculous. Master Fu handed over the Turtle Miraculous as well.

Turning to Chat Noir she said, “I just realized that we have a problem, since I can’t transform, if I deliver their Miraculous, I would be sharing my identity with them.”

“And if I deliver them, you would have to tell me who they are, although everyone knows that Chloe is Queen Bee. I can deliver that one without an issue.” Adrien replied, looking at Master Fu he asked, “what should we do Master?”

Master Fu thought carefully, “we cannot allow Sombre Panthere to continue his path of destruction and the conversion of citizens into his own cat army. Sharing your identity with the others cannot be helped in this case, as I’m assuming that you have a plan that involves being Marinette?” He asked her.

Marinette nodded, “the longer I stay as Marinette the more time we have to not draw his attention, if I keep my distance, then we can learn how to defeat him. Besides, Tikki says that she can read the ancient writings that they had on display and that she saw something about his curse that may help. She just needs to read it and tell us what it says.”

“So, you must reveal yourself to at least one of the team as you will need a protector.” Master Fu stated.

“I’ll protect you!” Chat Noir exclaimed as he stuck a protective pose dramatically.

“No Kitty.” Marinette objected as she touched his arm to help him calm down, “I have an idea how to pull this off, but I need you, Rena Rouge and Queen Bee to find, fight and hold off Sombre himself while Carapace watches my back at the museum. Chaton you’re the strongest fighter, so of course you must face him. If Carapace has to use his shelter to protect me, we can always call you for back up.”

Adrien sighed. “Fine, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll like it.”

“We all have our burdens to bear.” She commented distractedly as she handed him the Bee miraculous, which he put in one of his zippered pockets.

“My Lady?” He asked, sensing her unusual attitude.

“It’s nothing Chat Noir, I’m just getting used to the idea that so many people will know my identity, and I’m hoping it doesn’t change our relationships?” She didn’t know how to explain.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ll always be here for you my Lady.” Chat Noir then took her hand and kissed the back of it and shot her a sweet grin.

Blinking and then smiling at him, she said, “thank you. Umm, now, if you can take me to the Louvre, I can have Rena Rouge and Carapace meet me there as you get the Bee miraculous to Chloe.”

She pulled out her phone and sent off a text that it was an emergency and Ladybug needed Alya and Nino to meet her at the Louvre, Ladybug had a message for them that she needed to deliver to them in person.

Chat Noir realized something very quickly, not seeing who she was texting, “they know you, don’t they? Your civilian identity?”

She nodded. “It’s going to be a shock to them that I’m Ladybug I’m sure, but it can’t be helped.” With a shrug she told him, “I’d rather let them decide who to share their secret identities with, that’s why we need to do it this way. I’ll let them know it’s up to them to reveal themselves to you too.”

“Do they know each other?” He asked.

“You could say that.” She easily replied as she got a text back from Alya, they were on their way now.

“Chloe’s not going to like being left in the dark.” He commented.

“I’m not quite ready to reveal myself to her yet.” She replied uneasily, “look, there’s a lot happening today Kitty and I think she needs some more time before having to carry the added responsibility of knowing the other team members identities.” Then she sighed, “she may think less of me as Ladybug if she knew my secret.”

He nodded resignedly, understanding somehow that Marinette wouldn’t want Chloe of all people to know her identity just yet.

“Thanks.” She said before she smiled and added as she bowed to Master Fu, “thank you Master Fu!”

Master Fu nodded, “good luck Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

Then as Marinette headed out, “Come on Cat, we’ve got to get to the Louvre to stop our Mummy!”

“Hey! I’m the one who’s supposed to pun!” Chat Noir objected.

“Well, you’d better cat-ch up then!” She tossed him a smile and he almost melted before he bounded after her, thinking how amazing his Lady was after all.


	13. Assemble the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir does not like leaving Marinette alone, but she finally convinces him to go and get Queen Bee, while Alya and Nino race to meet Marinette, only to see the Cat being clingy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was a bit later than usual with posting for this chapter, I'm a bit behind writing as life has gotten busy lately. Ah well, that's life, I didn't get to edit this chapter as much as I would like, but I didn't want to make everyone wait another day to post it either. 
> 
> Enjoy & Thanks for reading!

Chat whined, “I really don’t like leaving you here alone Milady.”

They were now standing just outside the Louvre, waiting for the arrival of the secret identities of Carapace and Rena Rouge. It was strangely empty, not one person, human or cat person around, besides Chat Noir that is.

Marinette had her phone out, checking the Ladyblog. “It looks like our Mummy is about a kilometer that way.” She pointed in the direction that a low rumble came from. “His cat army seems to be staying near him too.”

“What if he decided to return here Princess? I can’t leave you here undefended.” He drew closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back again and hugged her gently. “I, I can’t do it Mari.”

Realizing that this went against everything that was Chat Noir, leaving her unguarded, she reached back and she patted his head and told him, “silly kitty, I’ll be fine. A- I mean, Rena Rouge just sent a text that they’re about two minutes away. I can handle myself for two minutes, and since I have Tikki I could transform if necessary. You’ve got to go or you’ll be risking the identities of our teammates.”

Adrien sighed and gave her one last squeeze before kissing her head and letting go. “I should be back with Queen Bee in ten minutes or less.” Taking her hand, he kissed the back of it quickly before letting go and told her sincerely, “be careful My Lady.”

“Go Chaton, I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“We’ll be back as soon as possible.” He stepped back, struggling as if it was hard to leave her, until he turned, jumped and raced across the rooftops to get to Chloe’s father’s hotel to deliver her miraculous.

…

Marinette was glad that she was able to hide the fact that the ladyblog reported that as soon as they had come to the Louvre, Sombre Panthere’s cat army had turned around and were slowly returning to the museum.

Their Mummy was coming home.

She didn’t know how much time they had left, maybe fifteen minutes if they were lucky, and she usually was when in uniform, but not so much as Marinette though. She’d lost count of how many times she’d tripped in Adrien’s presence and he had to catch her if that was any indicator, _although I don’t know if that’s considered bad luck or good luck really,_ she thought with a smile.

Marinette just didn’t have the time to think about it. Once the team was assembled, they could move on with their plans.

She thought about how soon she’d be revealing herself to Alya and Nino.

She was fairly certain Nino would either be stunned or laugh at the irony that she sat next to Alya, the girl in charge of the Ladyblog and who had once been trying to figure out her secret identity. Thankfully since she became Rena Rouge she hadn’t been trying to identify her of late.

Marinette took a deep breath in and exhaled, and here she was handing her identity over on a silver platter, but it can’t be helped since Tikki needs to read the inscriptions in the exhibit and she’ll need backup. Being untransformed and the most vulnerable, it made sense that it would be Carapace or Chat Noir, but the rest of the team needed a leader and an experienced fighter beside them, the rightful Black cat.

So babysitting her and Tikki would fall on Nino’s shoulders.

Marinette could see Alya having three reactions to the situation. First she’ll be shocked, then she’ll be happy and finally she’ll be upset with her. She may never want to be friends again after today, but then she’ll use her forgiveness as the price for interviews for the Ladyblog!

Marinette sighed, she didn’t know if she could handle disappointing her best friend, besides Chat that is. Besides, no one wants to face an angry Alya.

“Hey, gurl!” Alya loudly said as she waved a hand in front of Marinette.

“Yeah!” Marinette jumped and waved her hands around as she regained her balanced, having been completely surprised by Alya’s appearance right in front of her.

Nino grinned at Marinette mischievously over Alya’s shoulder, having been a few steps behind the eager reporter.

“Dude, you didn’t need to surprise her like that.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Alya and stood beside her.

“Hey, it’s her own fault, she’s the one who zoned out after the Cat kissed her hand and ran off.”

“Wait, you saw that?” Marinette blushed as she thought, _oh, no._

Alya nodded, “Yep. So, you’ve got a new boy toy or should I say cat toy now?”

“Alya!”

“You know, he was hugging you before that too, something that he only tries to do with the girl he loves…” she sung.

“ALYA!”

_I’m never going to live that down, I’m so going to skin that cat!_

Shrugging Alya laughed and then apologized, “sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Sooo, what’s this message from Ladybug? Hmm? I can tease you about your kitty later.”

“Well, I…” She fiddled with her purse, as she pulled out two miraculous boxes. “I, well, we need…”

“Finally!” Alya interjected completely ignoring the fact that Mari had not denied that Chat was her kitty. “No more secret identities! Between us I mean? Well, it WAS getting old pretending that I didn’t know gurl!” She exclaimed with a smirk.

“Wait! What? You knew?” Marinette exclaimed.

“Well, yeah, everything kind of made sense, especially after I became Rena Rouge and all. Everything just added up once I thought about it, especially after I figured out Nino’s identity. Isn’t that right Sweetheart?”

“Does this mean that I get to call you Foxy in public now?” Nino grinned back at his girlfriend.

“Wait, wait, wait. What? YOU KNEW!”

“Well, yeah, that’s what I just said.” Alya shrugged, “it’s no big deal, we can squeal about the deets later, right now we’ve got a job to do, right?” She emphasized as she looked at Marinette slyly as she held out her hand for her Miraculous.

Sighing Marinette just gave in, “well, you know the drill. Once we’re done here, you’ll have to give your miraculous back to me so I can take them somewhere to be guarded.”

Alya and Nino nodded as they took their miraculous from her, opened their boxes and each of them gave their kwami a quick fist bump before calling upon their transformations.

Then Marinette told them the plan.

…

“Alright fine Tomcat! Will you PLEASE give me my miraculous?!” Chloe finally asked, err, demanded. “I said your stupid magic word.”

Chat Noir held out the Bee Miraculous to her with a smirk, “just remember that you have to give it back when we’re done.”

“Yes, I KNOW how this goes now Cat. My friend Ladybug has already taught me everything, we even saved your furry behind together, remember?” She laughed as she took the Bee miraculous and grinned, “and of course she wants to help me save my party at the museum! She’s just that great of a friend after all.”

“Umm, it probably has something to do with the akuma too.” Chat sighed, although he knew Chloe, as Adrien, and he could tell that she was in one of her better moods right now, so he’d take what he could get.

“Yeah, whatever, now turn around, I don’t like transforming in front of you.”

Chat turned around if only to hurry her up, he’d left Marinette unprotected five minutes ago for crying out loud and he was getting anxious. He hoped that Rena Rouge and Carapace were with her.

He could hear the sound of Chloe transforming as his baton vibrated like a phone would and he took it out and opened it, it was Rena Rouge.

“Hey Tomcat, I’ve got the deets for you. I’ll meet you at the Louvre. Ladybug explained the plan to me. If the mummy gets here before you do, I’m supposed to cast a mirage to slow him and his army down. Once you’re here with Queenie we hold them off until Ladybug and Carapace get back.”

“Where did that slowpoke take Ladybug? I should be the one watching her back!” Chloe demanded.

Rena thankfully shrugged on screen, “hey, our little Tortuga managed to get here first, I guess. I just got here in time to get the plan and pass it on, so just get your little stinger butt over here.”

“You think I have a little butt?” Queen Bee interjected happily, “thank you!”

With a groan Rena finished her rant with, “ugh, Rena Rouge out.”

With a sly grin Chat Noir waved his gloved hand towards the museum, “ready Queenie?”

“I was born ready. Let’s do this Cat.” She turned and started running towards the museum without him, causing him to run after her.

“By all means,” Chat muttered as he raced to catch up with her, “after you.”


	14. Going On the Offensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets together and fights the mummy Sombre Panthere.
> 
> Warning: This chapter gets a little angsty and ends on a cliff hanger, I'll try to have the next chapter out in a day or so.

After a quick introduction, Tikki led Carapace and Marinette back to the exhibit that was used to house the last remains of the man that was Sombre Panthere and the remnants of his tomb.

“Dude, that bug can fly when she wants to.” Nino commented as they were barely able to keep up with Tikki, who darted into the exhibit ahead of them.

“What’s the rush anyway?” He asked as they entered the room, Tikki flitting from one part of the room to the other, reading faster than Marinette had ever thought possible.

“Well, the Mummy and his cat horde are coming back here. He uh, thinks that he needs to kiss me, or Ladybug anyway.” Marinette shyly explained. “He says it will make me, or Ladybug, his bride.”

“Dude, that’s messed up.”

Marinette gives him an exaggerated nod.

“So, what do we do now Dude – I mean Ladybug?”

Marinette chuckled at his bewilderment. “Well, we wait for Tikki to find something that we can use, and Dude, it’s best if we only use our hero names if we’re in costume Carapace.” She poked him in the shoulder teasingly like Alya would have, before they were dating that is. She’d known Nino long enough that they got away with teasing each other occasionally after all.

Carapace laughed and rubbed his shoulder, “yeah, sure Marinette.”

That was when they felt the ground rumble.

…

“Here he comes!” Rena announced as the horde of cat people, or the clowder (a group of cats) came down the street, making way for Sombre Panthere who wasn’t too far behind.

“Please, like that mummy would be any danger to us, he’s just another version of Chat Noir.” Queen Bee scoffed. “I could handle him in my sleep.”

Chat bit down his annoyance at how little Chloe thought of him while in the mask, so he just said warningly, “Sombre Panthere is nothing like me. He was one of the worst Chat Noir’s ever. He was a dangerous warrior. It’s because of him that his Ladybug died.”

“What?” Both the girls replied in shocked but whispered voices as they waited for the clowder to get closer.

Chat Noir whispered quickly, “they fought on opposite sides of a war and instead of finding a way to work things out, he kept fighting her and giving into his cat tendencies as well as abusing his powers, causing his captains to lose faith in him and ignore his commands to leave Ladybug to him and not kill her. He wasn’t respectful of her either, loving the mask more than the woman behind it. Oh, and he killed his captain that was responsible for her death with a cataclysm, so I suggest that you be careful how you deal with him Queenie.”

Queen Bee looked a little shocked, they’d never faced an actual killer before and she surprisingly didn’t have a response beside a belated whisper. “Whatever.”

“Wow, really? Do you have any proof? I’ve love to uh, read an article about that someday.” Rena Rouge excitedly asked, hoping to be able to post it on the Ladyblog.

Chat shook his head, “that was the short version, but my kwami told me his story so no, there is no proof that I know of.”

Rena nodded with a frown and refocused as she pointed her flute at the oncoming army, “so what’s the plan?”

Queen Bee and Rena Rouge looked at Chat Noir and it took him a moment to realize that he was the leader here, so swallowing his anxiety about this new responsibility, he came up with a plan.

…

Tikki quickly chirped, “we’ve got to go. I know how to stop Sombre.” Then looking pointedly at Marinette, she says, “there is only one thing that can be done, it’s the safest option and I think it will work,” she gave her chosen a concerned look,  “the question is, are you willing to do it?”

…

Nodding at his own plan, Chat Noir shared quickly, “I’ll cause a chasm in the road to contain all the cat people. Rena, you cast a mirage of all of us in front of it, maybe we can trick the clowder into falling in.”

Rena grinned and Queen Bee frowned, objecting, “what about me? I’m the most powerful because I can use my attack to cause him to freeze in place.”

“That’s the final part of the plan, but first we have to get all the civilians out of harms way.” Chat Noir explained ignoring her comment, “once they’ve figured out the mirage, we’ll all have to work to toss the last of the cats into the hole in the ground. I’ll face Sombre Panthere once he’s figured out what we’re doing while you two finish getting that done, then once you get the opportunity, you come in and sting him Queenie.”

“Got it.” The girls respond.

“Then let’s go team miraculous!”

…

Chat Noir created a deep hole in the middle of the street to contain all the cat people with his cataclysm as planned, which was the cause of the ground rumbling earlier. Rena’s mirage worked as planned and over half of them fell in on their own. Being just large cats, getting out wasn’t really possible with the steep sides of slippery dirt, but they all safely landed inside on their feet after falling or being thrown in, because, hey, they were cats.

Sombre Panthere’s advantage in numbers was lost as the team kept tossing his cats in the chasm, and the mummy wasn’t happy about it.

Down to the last of his troops he roared at Chat Noir, “you’re a disgrace to our miraculous! To resort to trickery and deceit? Dishonorable! Give me back my woman!” He pulled out his sword and charged at Chat Noir, who countered with his baton.

“My Lady is NOT your woman! She’d her own woman!” Chat Noir defended both in word and deed with each strike of his baton, but he kept falling back, Sombre was larger and stronger than the young cat. The evil laughter that came from the mummy’s throat was frightening.

It was then that Rena Rouge and Queen Bee attacked, having finished capturing the cats, one came from the right and one attacked from the left. Queen Bee calling out her magical phrase to use her special power as they almost had him.

He was expecting them.

Sombre Panthere merely stepped back lithely, allowing Queen Bee to accidentally sting Rena Rouge instead, causing her to freeze instantly.

Laughing, the Mummy admitted, “I have a confession to make.” The ancient miraculous bearer cackled, “I’ve been playing with you, you little mouse.” He smirked at Chat Noir. Then, swinging his sword with all his might he knocked Chat Noir ten meters away as he tried to block the hit with his baton. Chat Noir landed with a groan.

“I am not a mouse!” Chat Noir yelled as he jumped up, ready to fight once again as Sombre threw the frozen Rena Rouge a block away, “Queen Bee catch her!” The order woke Queen Bee from her shock at her own mistake and she was off like a bullet, barely catching the frozen Rena Rouge before she landed painfully.

Leaving the past Black Cat to face the present Chat Noir.

“Well mouse, that just leaves me to deal with you. Your carcass will be an excellent gift for my Ladybug,” then with an evil grin he added evilly, “she’s coming. With Ladybug properly dressed for me and once the black cat claims her lips, I will be with my beloved Ladybug once more!”

Whipped into a frenzy, Chat Noir yowled, “I’ll never let you touch her!”

Laughing Sombre Panthere dodged and blocked each of Chat Noir’s frenzied attacks, but then his countenance darkened and he said, “you have no choice in the matter, because I’m done playing mouse,” he announced as he went on the offensive.

Swiftly sheathing his sword and scepter, Sombre fought with his claws alone. After only a few of Chat Noir’s attacks, Chat Noir had several lines of gashes from the mummy’s claws over his body. His body shook from the shock.

“She’s almost here.” Sombre whispered to his victim as he went in for the kill.

With one swipe, Chat Noir was in the air, landing hard and unable to rise again.


	15. Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, with Carapace right behind her, arrives just in time to see her Chat Noir fall.

“Chat!” Ladybug cries out, having arrived just as Chat Noir’s body came to rest on the ground in front of her. She ran over to him, knelt down and held him as he smiled in his agony, happy to be with his Lady.

“My… Lady.” Chat managed to whisper with what felt like the last of his breath as he laid there dying.

Carapace arrived beside Ladybug and sees the mummy coming their way, so he calls upon his special ability, “Shelter!” Causing a force field to protect himself, Ladybug and the doomed Chat Noir.

Sombre Panthere hisses and curses in an ancient tongue and begins to pace outside the force field, ready to attack once it fell.

Steeling herself, Ladybug apologized, “I’m so sorry Minou, I hope you can forgive me.”

Ladybug called out her Lucky charm as she sat by her Kitty’s side, as she held out her hand and caught the lucky charm, she doesn’t look at it though. Her eyes were focused on her sweet Chat Noir.

Carapace looked at the lucky charm though, and was surprised to see that it was a tube of lipstick.

“Don’t leave me Kitty.” Ladybug whispers as she hopes that he’ll forgive her, for so, so much, as she leans down and kisses him fervently on the lips.

There is a brilliant light and Sombre Panthere has returned to his normal mummy version, although he’s stumbling now, as if he was exhausted despite being dead, but now he was glowing and there is a black butterfly floating above him. The ground groans as a crack opens up in the ground before him, revealing a bright light.

They were all shocked to see the ghost of an Egyptian woman who saunters over to the mummy and stands before him.

“Sombre Panthere!” The ghost scolds. “You have been a naughty Kitty!”

Sombre blanches and cowers a bit before the smaller ghost of a woman as he falls to his knees before her, “I was out of my mind my Queen. I love you, I truly do, I’m so sorry for all that I have done, I made SO many mistakes! Spending thousands of years alone was torture without you by my side, my glorious and guiding light. Please, can you ever forgive me?” He desperately pleaded.

The ghost scowls at him, before standing proudly before him as she raises his face to her own as she announces in a calmer, more ethereal voice,  “you have eternity to make it up to me.” Then she gives him a light peck on his dead lips, transforming him into both a ghost and a lifeless mummy.

The mummy of his body fell to the ground, dead once more as his soul stood and grinned as he followed after his Ladybug. She turns around and tell the modern Ladybug, “thank you, he may be a jerk but he’s my jerk and he’ll never bother anyone else again.” Then she sauntered back to the chasm of light in the ground and ordered, “come along cat! We have much for you to do to even begin to make up for your stupidity. Now come on, eternity awaits!”

“As my majesty wishes.” Sombre gleefully announces as he follows her into the chasm dreamily, with it closing up behind him.

Carapace lowers his shield, “Dude, did that really happen?”

Ladybug only nods as his protective force field disappears and she quickly whisks out her yo-yo and finally captures the akuma. Her Kitty was barely hanging on after all.

After purifying the butterfly she cries out, “Miraculous Ladybug!” As she throws the lipstick into the air and the world is healed with a shower of Ladybugs.

Chat Noir coughs once, then takes her offered hand, with a grin so wide that he almost brakes his face as he smiles at his Lady and wipes his chin thoughtfully as he looks at her lovingly and whispers, “I remember that one this time my Lady.” Referring to the forgotten kiss that she gave him to break him from Dark Cupid’s spell so long ago.

“Oh, hush.” She blushes as she reaches out her fist to the team and they all cry, “pound it!” as they join their fists together in victory.

…

Paris is saved once more while in a dark room across the city Hawkmoth yells, “beware Ladybug and Chat Noir! You may litter-ally be feline like you have won, but I shall pounce back and paws-itively destroy you with my next purr-fect plan!” (I blame/credit my eleven year old for the inspiration and bad puns within this paragraph.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or not be how everyone expected this fight to go down, but it's how it's been planned at the back of my mind for like two weeks+. This is why I got defensive of the jerk, he's not 100% bad, just like 95% bad and it's time that the 5% gets a chance to grow and be with his Ladybug, who both loved and missed him.
> 
> Oh, I will mention that while they were at war with each other in life, they couldn't be together because of that. They only knew each other for a few weeks, but neither of them would betray or leave their repsonisbilites and were at an impasse. Sombre was at the point where he couldn't concieve of a truce or allow himself to give up, he'd never lost a war before after all and both options would be like admitting defeat. He tried to force her to marry him once, after capturing her and starving her for a time trying to get her to transform to marry him while transformed, which was important to his twisted mind (both by culture and misuse of his miraculous), but she couldn't betray her people despite having some sort of feelings for him and eventually she got away. He'd forced kisses on her on separate occasions, but when she had him at her mercy she kissed him too (he was all too willing), Tikki was very irritated at their messed up relationship. Who wouldn't be?
> 
> Forgive this author for believing that even the practically unredeemable Sombre Panthere could be facing an eternity trying to redeem himself in front of his Ladybug's eyes after spending thousands of years tormented by all that he had done, with only the love of his Ladybug to both warm his itty bitty heart and her absence to torture him as well.
> 
> Ironically, when I think of his Ladybug, when she died, she knew she loved him, despite it being a forbidden love and thus, she was being tortured as well having been kept from him all these centuries in death, something she didn't deserve. Now they have an opportunity to work together as they should have in life as they work somehow on a redemption for him on the other side of this life so that they can be together. Yes, I am a sappy romantic in a twisted way.


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe runs off to save her party.  
> Alya and Nino make a decision.

Queen Bee transformed immediately and handed over her miraculous to Ladybug. “I’d love to hang out, but my party is back on! I just have so much to arrange! Of course, you’re all invited, Too-da-loo!” She turned and practically jogged over to the museum, whipping out her phone to start barking out orders to… well, everyone.

Chat’s miraculous then began to sound it’s second to last warning, “see you at the balcony in ten minutes?” He offered to Ladybug.

She sweetly smiled and shook her head, “better make it fifteen, I need to return the miraculous.”

He nodded and left.

“SoOoo” Alya’s voice rolled over the word as she led them to a nearby alley just before her transformation fell. “What’s with you and Chat Noir?”

Marinette and Nino dropped their transformations as well and Marinette digs out three cookies for their kwami.

Marinette rolled her eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Alya.”

“Denial!” Alya proclaimed, “you like how he fawns over you, admit it.”

Marinette sighed and admitted as she looked away shyly, “I do like him, but he’s NO Adrien.”

“OKAyyy.” Alya rolled the word off her tongue, “I have shown you my research about the miraculous, that Chat Noir and Ladybug are a matched set, meant to be, like yin and yang.”

“Well, all of that is true, but that doesn’t mean that Chat Noir and Ladybug are always a couple, sometimes they’re just best friends or siblings or something.” Marinette explained with her hands, “Chat Noir is my best guy friend, not my boyfriend. I like Adrien.”

Nino and Alya just look at each other with deadpanned looks, surprised that Marinette was being so adamant about this.

“Alright, so, on another note, will we be sharing our secret identities with Chat Noir?” Alya asked.

“Well, that’s up to you. I’d have to talk to Master Fu about that actually if you want to do that, this was kind of an emergency.”

“I’m down with it.” Nino offered.

“I think it would be smart to share our identities,” Alya answered, “except with Chloe. I don’t really want to tell her. She’s a little better than she used to be, but that gurl has a long way to go before I’m willing to share who I am.” She waved her hand.

Seeing that their kwami were almost done with their snacks, Marinette said as she held out her hand, “well, I need to return your Miraculous now.”

Nino and Alya glanced at each other, “why can’t we just go and tell Chat Noir now? Get it over with, I’m sure the dude is dying to know.” Nino asked. “Then you can return them.”

Ladybug sighed, “because when we get to him, I’m sure that he’s going to drop his transformation and well, I’m not ready for that! Chat jumps in without thinking and honestly his flirtations have gotten worse since he’s found out who I am!”

“Oooo, so you’re worried that you’ll fall for him instead of Adrien huh gurl?” Alya smirked.

“Alya, no.”

“Alya, yes!”

“No.”

Alya thought for a moment, “well then, how about this, why don’t we go meet up with Chat Noir, we can do the whole reveal thing and then meet up with you like fifteen minutes later at the school. We’ll just have to explain to your Kitty that you’re afraid that you’ll like him.”

“Hey, it’s not like that! I’m… I’m saving my love for Adrien. Besides,” she sighed, “it wouldn’t be cool if I just ditched him like that and didn’t show up.”

Nino and Alya glanced at each other thoughtfully, “how’s this?” Alya offered, “we bring him a message that you want him to think about it and were afraid that he’d just drop his transformation if you showed up. You want to be sure that he’s thought about it. If he really wants to show you after he’s thought about it, you’ll let him.” She waved her hand, “maybe not now, but later.”

“Well, I guess that would be okay.” Marinette replied uneasily.

Nino and Alya grinned as they said at the same time, “Awesome.”

…

Chat Noir was pacing back and forth on Marinette’s balcony as he tried to figure out the right pose to take as he de-transformed for his Lady.

“My Lady, Princess, um, no, uh, Marinette. I’ve been waiting so long to tell you who I am, no. Uh, why is this so hard?”

Carapace and Rena Rouge watched the stressed-out cat from the roof across the street, both of which could clearly hear his distress, they grinned at each other and almost laughed. After rolling his eyes, Nino indicated that they needed to help him out of his misery.

They both landed, surprising Chat Noir who briefly took a defensive pose, but then realized who they were and relaxed, “hey guys.” He said, “where’s Ladybug?”

“You mean Marinette?” Alya said with a grin.

“Wait, she told you I know who she is?” He quickly replied.

“Not in so many words, that hug and hand kiss when you left her earlier before we showed up spoke volumes Dude.” Nino replied.

“Anyway, moving on.” Rena Rouge waved that information off, “she sent us with a message, she wants you to think about revealing your identity to her. She wants you to make an informed decision.”

Chat Noir shrugged and then pretended to think for a moment then answered diplomatically, “done. I want to tell her. Where is she?”

“Well, the LadyDude, I mean Ladybug did say that she wanted you to be certain. Are you sure Dude?”

“With my whole heart.” He said earnestly with a gloved hand to his chest like he was swearing an oath.

Nino and Alya glanced at each other and then started laughing.

“I missed it guys, what’s going on?”

Alya settled first, “I just can’t believe it’s you Adrien!”

“I was wondering before but Dude, you are so you!” Nino choked out.

Chat Noir looked shocked, “what- what gave me away?”

Settling down, Carapace pulled Chat Noir away from the edge of the balcony and then backed up and stood by Rena Rouge next to the house away from prying eyes. “I think it’ll be a bit self-explanatory Dude when we show you who we are.” Nino said as they both dropped their transformations.

“What???”

…

“Nino? Alya?” Chat Noir gasped.

“Yep.” Alya popped the word out as she answered for them.

“Knowing what we know of you and Mari, Dude, it wasn’t too hard to connect the dots man.” Nino explained.

“Well, that does make sense.” Adrien answered, “so now what?”

Alya grinned, “I’ve got a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one more chapter after this... since it's short and it's late this author is going to bed to try to fine tune it or at least come up with a bonus to tack on at the end. 
> 
> The end is coming, it's just not here yet. Bwah ha ha!


	17. At the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the party plus two bonuses.

After Ladybug retrieved Alya’s and Nino’s miraculous, she returned them to Master Fu.

They all got notifications on their phones that the party was back on, so everyone went back to the museum, where the party of course continued at Chloe’s insistence.

Back at the museum, Chloe’s party is once again under way, even if it started an hour and a half late due to the akuma.

Marinette just arrived and is pulled to the side by Alya, having been ditched by Nino as he went to go and find his Bro.

“Gurl, we have so much we need to talk about!”

Marinette whispers conspiratorially, “not now Alya! Not until we’re in a quieter place.”

Marinette is then startled as a pair of strong and spotted arms wrap around her from behind as a familiar voice whispers, “Hello, My Lady.” He purrs contentedly just enough for her to both feel it and hear it.

“Chat, not now!” She whined, mortified that Adrien might see.

“I think now is a wonderful time Mari, he thought about it and he wants you to know.” Alya proclaimed with a shrug as Nino waves her over to the dance floor. “Just breathe and then let us know how it all turns out.” She shot her bestie a wink and then went over to her boyfriend who was watching from afar.

“Chat, I-I don’t know if this is the b-best place for this.” Marinette stuttered.

“It’s the purr-fect place Bugaboo. You’re here, with me. That’s enough for me.”

“But, you love Ladybug, not well, Marinette.”

“Have I given you a reason to doubt me My Lady, my sweet Princess?” He purred and then kissed the top of her head, “if anything I feel a little less worthy of you, you’re amazing after all Marinette.” He hugged her gently then loosened his arms so she could turn around if she wanted to. “I only hope that you’ll be willing to consider this alley cat? Hmm?”

Knowing that this was a Halloween party and his costume typically came with a mask, she asked with a sigh, “are you wearing a mask? It would be easier to talk about this face to face.”

“Of course, My Lady, would I lie to you?”

Marinette reminded herself to breath…

Breathe in, breathe out.

Breathe in, breathe out.

Marinette slowly turned towards him, as she attempted to pull herself out of his arms, but found that he wasn’t going to let her go.

 

Breathe in, breathe out.

 

Breathe in, breathe out.

 

She kept her eyes closed as she said, “Chat, I still think that it’s too dangerous to reveal…”

Only to be cut off when he kissed her on the tip of her nose.

Her eyes popped open.

And she forgot to breathe.

 

“A-Adrien?”

 

Adrien, the love of her life, was standing before her in her own costume, minus the mask for the moment, no wait, it was sitting on the top of his head. He was wearing a mask, just not over his face. He nodded towards her with the biggest Chat Noir smirk ever as he leaned down and he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, nearly on her lips, “Chat got your tongue My Lady?”

Marinette stumbled in shock, “Whhhhhat?” As she finally remembered to breathe.

Adrien caught her and held her in his arms, dipping her ever so slightly as he leaned over and whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the shocked girl into a more than willing embrace, “or does that come later?”

 

 

Bonus 1:

Marinette’s parents of course catered the cakes and had just finished up setting out individual slices, having been interrupted from doing so by that inconsiderate Mummy and Hawkmoth earlier.

Sabine was folding her apron and then she looked up, “Tom!” She quickly whispered as she pulled out her phone, quickly starting to record what she was seeing for posterity.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Shh! We don’t want to interrupt them.”

Sabine grinned as she nodded in the direction of their daughter and the young man that was so obviously lovingly hugging her from behind. Sabine then noticed Alya was filming from another direction a few meters away.

“She looks a little surprised don’t you say?” Sabine offered pleasantly.

“Hmm, knowing our cupcake, that’s a mixture of annoyance, confusion, shyness, worry and frustration.” Tom chuckled as he whispered back, “I wonder if she knows it’s that boy that she likes that’s holding her right now.”

“I’m sure that she doesn’t know, look at her face. I’m mean, she’s not blushing nearly enough to know that’s Adrien.”

“True. Oh look, she’s turning around!” Tom giddily whispered.

“Oh, sweetheart, open your eyes.” Sabine encouraged.

“Good thing he’s holding her, once she opens those eyes… oh!” Tom snorted, “that boy is smarter than we give him credit for.”

“I think that nose kiss was adorable.” Sabine gushed as the teens held each other, he whispered something to their daughter and her blush deepened as they stood up from the romantic dip.

“Eh, it wasn’t bad. Nothing like our first kiss.” Tom decided.

Marinette apparently was coming to her senses as she trailed her hands up behind Adrien’s neck wearing a smile and he pulled her close with a mirrored grin as they gazed into each other’s eyes. With a slight pull Marientte brought Adrien’s face down to her own.

“Oooo, do you think they’re going to…” Sabine said before she let out a small squeal, “I knew that boy was something special.”

Tom rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed after a moment, “well, they’ve finally found each other.”

“Looks like we’ll have to cover proper kissing etiquette with our little girl though, that’s getting a bit much and long for being in public.” Sabine noted.

“She’s not so little anymore, but you’re right, that is a bit longer than necessary.” Tom agreed.

“They’ll have to come up for air soon enough.” Sabine chuckled.

“There they go, we’ll have to rewind the tape and see how long that was.”

“About thirty-six seconds, I’d guess.” She snickered.

“Eh, that is pretty long. We’ll definitely have to discuss where that’s appropriate. At least it looks like they’re going to go dance for a while now though.”

“They’re adorable.”

“Very true,” Tom sighed, “well, I’ve got to say though, I love the costumes.”

“Of course, we always knew that Ladybug and Chat Noir were meant to be.” Sabine sighed as she followed the young couple with her camera.

“We’ll have to tell our daughter to invite our new son-in-law over for dinner sometime.”

“Tom!” Sabine scolded, “they’re so young!”

“So? It’s going to happen isn’t it?” He chuckled.

Sabine grinned wickedly, “well, yes, but let me tell her!”

“Fine, as long as I get to welcome our new son to the family.”

“Deal.”

 

 

Bonus 2:

“Sabrina! What is the matter with you!” Chloe stalked over to her friend, “I told you I need you to go and tell the DJ to put on a slow dance so I can get a dance with Adrikins!”

“Uh, umm, Chloe?” Sabrina fearfully pointed across the dance floor.

“What is it?” Chloe turned around with a scowl, only to see Adrien kissing Marinette as something more than ‘just a friend.’

Chloe didn’t yell.

She didn’t scream.

She just held her breath, with steam practically coming out of her ears until she fainted from the shock that her best friend and hopefully more Adrikins now had a girlfriend of his own choosing and it was the one and only Marinette-Dupain-Cheng.

Welcome to the friendzone Chloe, have a nice nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like writing about that sneaky Kitty.
> 
> About the Bonuses,  
> I can just imagine Sabine's video being played with all their commentary at their future wedding reception.  
> I can't say the bonus with Chloe was all that great, but it's short and sweet, something I rarely can do and I didn't want to just delete it.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and for all the lovely comments and kudos I've received, they're the life blood of this fan fiction writer!


End file.
